


celebrate old traditions

by devilsalwayscry



Series: Valentine's Day 2020 [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Post-DMC1, Twincest, Valentine's Day 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilsalwayscry/pseuds/devilsalwayscry
Summary: Dante hasn’t celebrated Valentine’s Day since he was a kid, when his mom would take any opportunity to spoil her two sons. She’d put together special treats for them, homemade goodies and little plastic toys, maybe a knit scarf or hat—something jam packed with a mother’s love.It’s with this memory in mind that Dante sets out to recreate a little of that Valentine’s magic for his brother.They could use a little positivity in their lives, anyway, and maybe dredging up the memory will do Vergil some good.
Relationships: Dante/Nelo Angelo, Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Valentine's Day 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691797
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	celebrate old traditions

**Author's Note:**

> For Valentine's Day, [I asked my Twitter followers](https://twitter.com/desalwayscries/status/1228398108884819969?s=20) for some short fic requests. This was [gluesalt's](https://twitter.com/gluesalt): 1DNelo. Cuddle as Valentine present. They also then drew [this absolutely adorable art](https://twitter.com/gluesalt/status/1228736023720448001?s=20) to go with it--go check them out!

Dante hasn’t celebrated Valentine’s Day since he was a kid, when his mom would take any opportunity to spoil her two sons. She’d put together special treats for them, homemade goodies and little plastic toys, maybe a knit scarf or hat—something jam packed with a mother’s love.

They’d bicker over who got what, swap candy or goodies if they decided they liked what their brother got more, and by the end of the day they’d end up collapsed in a sugar induced coma in one of their beds, wrapped up together in whatever warm blanket of scarf Eva made for them.

It’s with this memory in mind that Dante sets out to recreate a little of that Valentine’s magic for his brother. He’s not entirely sure Vergil really gets the point of the holiday—he’s been struggling, still, with human concepts after so long spent as a demon—but that’s not an excuse to ignore the day in Dante’s book. They could use a little positivity in their lives, anyway, and maybe dredging up the memory will do Vergil some good.

If there’s anything Dante knows for sure about his brother, it’s that Vergil has always had a voracious sweet tooth, especially when it comes to chocolate. Dante buys the biggest, most ridiculous box of chocolates he can find, a hefty thing all covered in plush red velvet and wrapped with a silky crimson bow, and starts the day with that. Vergil stares at it for far too long, in that inhumanly impassive new way of his, before carefully pulling open the box, the slow delicacy of his movements an almost absurd counterpoint to his larger statue and still-armored fingers.

Dante’s entire day is made, however, the moment Vergil eats his first piece. There’s a slow, gradual change in his expression and posture, the usual supernatural stiffness slowly melting away as he savors the taste of the chocolate. Recollection flickers in his eyes, softens his features, and by the time he is halfway through the box, Dante has climbed on his lap and taken the reins, hand feeding Vergil his next bite between small, private smiles.

“Knew I’d find something you like,” Dante says, stealing a piece for himself—which earns him an opened mouthed growl, and he laughs and shoves another one in Vergil’s mouth to sate him. “Jeez, greedy, much?”

He’s brother doesn’t respond—he often doesn't, his words still few and far between as he slowly heals—but he expresses his gratitude in other ways; namely an arm wound around Dante’s waist and his chin tucked atop Dante’s head. 

Dante falls asleep like that, eventually, when they’ve run out of chocolates and have shared gentle, candy sweetened kisses until they’re both soft and content. It’s the first time Vergil’s been so open with his touches, and Dante can’t help but relish the touch and the comfort, and the contented dozing that he falls in to, secure in his brother’s embrace (just like old times), is the best gift he could’ve ever received.


End file.
